


Safe

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Comment Fic on LJ from Tigriswolf "Derek safewords out". </p>
<p>Cause they really should have talked more before they started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

“Argent,” Derek whispers as he pulls away. He stops for a second and runs his claws through the leather straps holding Stiles’ arms above his head. And then he’s gone.

Stiles takes a second to get his breath back, unwrapping the cuffs around his wrists as he looks for his pajama bottoms. He knows where Derek’s thinking place is, and takes a calming breath and goes towards the master bathroom.

The window is open and Stiles carefully crawls outside and positions himself on the roof a few inches from Derek.  

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Derek replies, not looking up.

Stiles edges a little closer and puts his hand on Derek’s forearm. He doesn’t move away, so that’s a win. “Well that didn’t go quite as planned. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, it just…” he shrugs and stops talking.

“No saying sorry.  There’s never a need to apologize.” Stiles leans forward and catches Derek’s eye for a brief second. He looks okay, more embarrassed than anything else, which won’t do. He pokes Derek’s hand and Derek takes it carefully, entwining their fingers and pulling Stiles closer so he’s leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of sitting quietly, Stiles says, “So I’m thinking that while Argent seemed like a good safe word, one to stop everything, maybe thinking about it beforehand, kind of made things worse? Right?”

“Yeah, probably. I didn’t think of it when we agreed, it seemed more like a joke and I didn’t think about using it and…” He shakes his head.

“How about giraffe? That would serve its purpose.” Stiles tilts his head down and kisses Derek’s shoulder.  “Not that I’m suggesting we jump back into anything soon, but it’s always good to have a safe word. And something we could do just in general is this green-yellow-red thing to just check how we’re doing from time to time? Like ‘You still green?’ and if you want you can say, ‘It’s a little yellow’ and then we slow down. Just to be sure things are okay. Maybe we shouldn’t have skipped that, cause in the porn I’ve read, it’s kind of how people check in with each other.”

“Thank god for porn, right, Stiles? But that’s good. Maybe for a little bit, we stick with some plain stuff? If that’s okay.” Derek glances over, not a big movement, careful not to dislodge Stiles from his place on his shoulder.

“Absolutely, I’m a huge fan of the regular bump and grind, you know that.” He sits up and turns to Derek, and gently turns his head towards him. “You okay to talk about what happened, cause I think we should. We’ve both like it when you tie me up on the bed – or tie me down? Anyway, I’m pretty sure we both enjoy it.  And I can think of quite a few times we did it against a wall. Or a door. But the combo didn’t work?”

Derek inhales shakily, shutting his eyes before responding. “Yeah I guess it was the combination. In bed, it’s no big deal, it’s just like play and we both like it and… yeah.” He squeezes Stile’s hand and gives a small smile, which, along with the talking, counts as a small step forward. “And up against a wall, I like that, too. Together? You tied up like that against the wall -- I guess it just…did something bad. Maybe a little too much like other stuff we’ve seen. I’m sorry.”

“Again, nothing to be sorry for. Something doesn’t work, we dump it, no questions, no guilt. Lots of options, here, Derek, basically I get half hard just looking at you,” Stiles says grinning.

“Still? You’re pathetically easy, you know that?” Derek grins back and Stiles can see in his eyes that he’s moving beyond whatever it was that happened earlier, putting back old memories.

“Being easy is one of my most charming traits. I’m sure I stunk up your loft with my easiness during high school.”

Derek smirks back at him. “You in high school pretty much constantly smelled like a mixture of lust and terror. Creepy how I started to like that combination.”

“And now? What does college me smell like?” Stiles asks, kissing Derek softly.

Derek wraps a hand around Stiles’ neck and returns the kiss, with a little more passion, but just as much tenderness.  “Lust still. Exhaustion. Contentment. Love.”

Stiles rests his forehead against Derek’s and shuts his eyes, smiling. “Let’s go to bed, Wolfie, I feel a serious need for some cuddles.”


End file.
